Sweater Weather
by LupinLover99
Summary: hermione gives remus a christmas gift that leads to more. pure fluff. :)
1. presents

"**Sweater Weather"**

**Disclaimer: ok, I do not own Hermione or Lupin but I coined the term "sweater weather". LOL. **

**Chapter one: **

**Professor Remus Lupin sat in his office on Christmas Eve. He had no time for dining with the other teachers or enjoying himself. The full moon was the day after Christmas and if he hoped to get any work done, he'd have to do it now. He'd be useless all next week.**

**Just as he was thinking of taking a break, he heard a knock on the door. A shy, feeble knock. **

**"Come in." he called.**

**Hermione Granger, one of his third year students, walked in. he was mildly surprised but glad for a reason to stop working. He sat back in his chair and addressed her. "Yes Hermione? Do you have a question?" **

**"Um, no sir. I just wanted to……um………give you this." She tossed a medium sized wrapped package onto his desk. It hit his papers with a soft thud.**

**"Hermione, you did not have to get me a gift!"**

**"I know, sir……I…um….wanted to." For the first time since she had entered, she looked at him. Remus saw that she was blushing. **

**"Well, thank you Hermione. Thank you. What is it?"**

**She smiled and looked down again. "Open it."**

**Remus reached for the package and felt a reminder of what it was like to be a child on Christmas morning. He tore the paper off to reveal a soft, brown sweater.He smiled.**

**"I….I …..got it for you in Hogsmeade…..I thought you might like it. After all, it is sweater weather." **

**"Thank you Hermione. I love it."**

**She blushed again and said sheepishly, "Try it on." **

**Remus obliged and took off his blazer. As he pulled the sweater on, it ruffled his hair a little. He straightened the sweater once it was over his head and stood up, as if for inspection.**

**"It looks lovely." She said, beaming at him. **

**"Thanks. But, why? Why did you get it for me?" **

**"Well, I, you're my favorite teacher and I………well I thought you deserved it and…"**

**She trailed off and Remus walked toward her, around his desk. As he came near, Hermione felt her heart beating faster. He enveloped her in a warm, welcoming hug. She leaned into his chest, smelling the new sweater and that clean, soap smell Remus always had about him. She would never forget this moment. **

**When Remus let her go, he smiled down into her brown eyes and he looked up into his hazel ones. He got chills up his spine as she fixed him with that gaze and was suddenly glad he was wearing the sweater. "You're right." He said. "It is sweater weather."**

**A/N: this should probably be a one-shot but I have more written. So, depending on if you like it or not I'll post the rest. The only way I can know if ya like it is if ya review! **


	2. suspicions

"**Sweater Weather"**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything. And yes, this is going on in POA and I am so very very glad that u guys like it! It means a lot to me! Thanx for reviewing! **

**Chapter 2: **

**Two weeks later, once Remus had recovered from the strenuous full moon, he walked into the staff room, wearing the sweater from Hermione.**

**"Very nice Remus." Said Minerva McGonagall. "Brings out the brown in your eyes."**

**"Thank you Minerva." He walked over to a chintz armchair and picked up a Witch Weekly to read until it was time for his next class which, incidentally, contained Hermione Granger. **

**"Absolutely……..dreadful Remus." Remus looked up to see who had just insulted his sweater. It was Severus Snape. "Wherever did you get it?"**

**"Oh, a student gave it to me for Christmas."**

**"Oh." He gave Remus a sneer. "How very risqué of you. Accepting gifts from students? Next thing you know, you'll be taking them out to eat." **

**"Don't be ridiculous Severus." Remus said without looking up from his magazine. **

**"Well, you never know….." he trailed off and walked away.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Later that day in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was daydreaming about a certain professor. She knew she should be doing her homework but he had just looked so cute in that sweater and she couldn't get her mind off him! **

**"Hermione?" Ron called. "Hermione? Anyone in there?" **

**"Oh!" Hermione snapped out of her reverie. "Sorry Ron, what is it?" **

**"Can I see your star chart?"**

**"Yes, of course, whatever." Hermione said, nudging the chart toward him, wanting to get back to her lovely daydream. **

**Ron took the chart and walked suspiciously back toward Harry. "Harry?" he asked. **

**"Yeah Ron?"**

**"Hermione just willingly gave me her star chart to copy!" **

**"Well, that's not like her."**

**"I know. Whaddya think could be wrong?"**

**"I dunno….."**

**"Honestly, you two are so dense…." Came the voice of Ginny from behind them.**

**"Ginny?" Ron snapped. "What are you calling us dense for?" **

**"Because! It's obvious what's wrong with her!"**

**"Then what is it?" Ron and Harry questioned at the same time. **

**Ginny scoffed. "She's in love!"**

**"With who?" said Ron, looking extremely off-put. **

**"I don't know." She said, with an annoying air of superiority. "But Parvati said she looked awfully dreamy in Defense Against the Dark Arts." Ginny skipped up the Girl's Dormitory staircase and was gone.**

**"HUH?" said Ron, still looking a little mad and now very confused. **

**A/N: plenty more to come. I have 4 chapters written and a very boring scripture class so I will definitely write more! LOL. **


	3. cocoa with Remus

**"Sweater Weather"**

**Disclaimer: still do not own Remus or Hermione and I am still glad u like this!**

**Chapter 3: cocoa with Lupin **

**A few days later, during her break, Hermione walked, shaking with nerves, toward Professor Lupin's office. She didn't feel like going to the library and Harry and Ron were trying out the Firebolt Harry got for Christmas. She came to his door and was wondering if she should turn back when Professor Lupin himself came out of his office and ran right into Hermione.**

**"Ooh!" Remus said, startled. "I'm sorry Hermione! What is it you wanted?"**

**"I just wanted to say hello but I see you're busy so….."**

**"Nonsense. I was just going to make some hot cocoa. Perhaps you would like to join me?"**

**She blushed furiously. "Well, I …..I……I suppose so."**

**"Lovely!" he said, clapping his hands together. He started down the stairs and Hermione followed him, practically skipping with glee.**

**They reached the staff room and Remus went over to the stove to put the water on. Hermione stood there awkwardly until Remus motioned fro her to sit with him at a circular table.**

**"So, Hermione, what's on your mind?"**

**Hermione was so busy staring at him; she barely noticed what he'd said. "Hmm?"**

**"Why did you come to see me?"**

**"Oh, well, I had some free time and…………you know?"**

**"No, I don't." Remus stared at Hermione suspiciously. Just then, the kettle whistled and Remus got up to put cocoa in their cups.**

**"Um," Hermione said once Remus got back to the table with their cocoa. "What are we going to learn next?"**

**Remus sipped his cocoa thoughtfully. "Well, I thought we would start on vampires next."**

**"How interesting! Tell me about them!"**

**Hermione spent the rest of the time sipping her cocoa and listening to Professor Lupin speak about vampires.**

**When the bell rang, Hermione gathered up her bag and waved goodbye to Remus. "See you in class Professor!"**

**"I look forward to it Hermione." He said, and smiled at her.**

**Hermione walked to the door and when she shut it behind her, she let out a girlish squeal. Just then, Harry and Ron were walking past and gave her a quizzical look.**

**"What?" said Ron.**

**"Oh, um, nothing." She replied, and skipped off to Arithmancy.**

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews! Just thought it should be said that this is a true story, based on me and a certain teacher……it's all true until chapter six. Then it gets a little advanced………LOL.**


	4. appreciation

"**Sweater Weather"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Still. **

**Chapter 4: appreciation **

**About one week later, Dumbledore declared it Faculty Appreciation Day. Hermione knew exactly which faculty member she wanted to appreciate. The night before, Hermione crafted up a card for Professor Lupin. She read it out loud since no one was in the common room. **

**"Dear Professor Lupin. I wanted to let you know that I really enjoy your classes and that today, and everyday, I appreciate you."**

**She looked at it with satisfaction and took it with her up to the Girl's Dormitory. When she left, Ginny popped out from behind an armchair. **

**"I knew it!" she said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The next day, Hermione went to Defense Against the Dark Arts with her palms sweating and her hands shaking slightly. She approached Remus' desk cautiously and handed him the card.**

**"Here," she said. "For…..Appreciation Day." But she thought, _actually, it's for the fact that you rock my socks._**

** He took it and even before he read it, he looked right at her and said, in a most sincere voice. "Thank you Hermione. Thank you." **

**Hermione blushed at this tone of voice. So grateful and so sexy at the same time. She sighed inwardly and said, "Your welcome." And she went to her seat. **

**The rest of the class period, she stared at him, unable to believe what she had done.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Later that evening, in the common room, Hermione was really doing her homework rather than just daydreaming. Ginny walked up to her around 8:30. **

**"Hermione, can I ask you something?"**

**"Anything Ginny." Hermione replied, not looking up from her homework.**

**"Do you have a crush on one of your teachers?"**

**Hermione did two things in quick succession. She broke her quill tip and let out a small, "eek!"**

**"Well?"**

**"How did you find out…." She began and then caught herself. "I mean, what do you mean?" she went back to working, but it did not work because her quill was broken. **

**"I heard you reading the card out loud last night, all right?"**

**"Oh, you did?"**

**"Yes, I did."**

**"You won't tell anyone, right?"**

**"Of course not Hermione! I just wanted to know if it was true."**

**"Well, sadly, it is."**

**"Oh, it's not sad! I think it's darling! Good luck" she waved and was on her way up the stairs.**

**"Wait!" Hermione called, and Ginny stopped in her tracks. "What do you mean by good luck?"**

**"Ya know……. good luck in your pursuit."**

**"Oh!" Hermione waved her hands as if to say, 'are you kidding?' "This isn't going to blossom into anything! It's a schoolgirl crush!"**

**Ginny shook her head.**

**"Ginny, I'm a student and he's my teacher!"**

**"Weirder things have happened." She replied, and hopped up the remaining stairs.**

**A/N: I do hope you still enjoy it! After the next chapter, it stops becoming a reenactment of me and my teacher! LOL. Then it's just what I wish would happen but he's married. LOL. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! **


	5. sigh

"**Sweater Weather" **

**Disclaimer: don't own Remus or Hermione. Last time I looked in the mirror I wasn't J.K. Rowling. LOL. **

**Chapter 5: sigh **

**The next day, Hermione walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts with a smile on her face. This had quickly become her favorite class and the high point of her day. But she had to be careful, if Ginny had picked up on it, then anyone could. **

**At one point in the class, Professor Lupin asked if he could have a volunteer to pass out papers. Hermione quickly raised her hand. **

**"Hermione." He said. "Thank you, would you come and get them."**

**Hermione walked up to his desk, concentrating on not tripping or stumbling. When she tried to take them, he looked at her and said, "That was a lovely little note, I must say." **

**"Oh!" Hermione said, realizing he was talking about her card. "It was nothing!"**

**Professor Lupin handed her the papers. Before she walked away, he flashed her a gentle, but sexy smile and winked! **

**Hermione smiled back and was so flustered and happy at this gesture that she gave Parvati's paper to Neville. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A week passed with no events involving her favorite professor. No extravagant ones anyway. Everyday, she noted his little quirks and the style of clothes he wore. She was head over heels in love.**

**Then, one day, something happened that assured her of her feelings for him. She walked into class and noticed there was something different. **

**"Hello professor."**

**"Hello Hermione." He said, and sniffled a little. **

**Hermione noted that he looked very tired. "Are you all right?"**

**"Perfectly-" he broke off into a coughing fit. "Perfectly fine." He finished, when the coughing had subsided.**

**Hermione walked away, definitely not reassured as he began to cough again. She felt every hoarse cough in her own chest. She winced every time he sniffled. She genuinely felt sorry for him. She almost cried when she heard him sneeze and it was then that she knew she loved him. Truly, madly, deeply. **

**A/N: ok, this chapter really happened. My teacher still has a little cold and it is making me want to hug him! But, sadly, this is where the reality ends. From now on it's just what I WISH would happen. LOL. **


	6. lycanthropy

"**Sweater Weather"**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Remus or Hermione. YES, this is during POA, Hermione's third year. Stop asking! And, this is my story so I don't make it so she hides that she knows. It's fanfiction, it's not always canon!**

**Chapter 6: lycanthropy **

**One night, Hermione was doing her Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. Snape had subbed for Lupin that day. Hermione had been so disappointed that he wasn't there but after hearing his cold was glad that he was resting. Snape, however, had assigned a rather long essay on the werewolf, even though they had not yet begun to learn about them. **

**As Hermione did research for the essay, she discovered something very strange. Werewolves usually appeared tired and worn. They were almost always out of work because of their reputation. They got sick one week before the full moon and were sometimes too ill to work after it. **

**As she read, she took out her astronomy book and flipped to the lunar chart. Yesterday had been the full moon. And Remus had been sick all week and now didn't come in to teach. Maybe it was just a coincidence.**

**Then again, he was very tired looking. And his robes were very tattered as though he could not buy new ones. She remembered he had looked tired when she had gone to give him the sweater and hadn't come to the Christmas feast. She checked the chart again. The full moon had been the day after Christmas. **

**She suddenly felt like crying. Remus Lupin was a werewolf.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The next day, Professor Lupin was back at work. Looking rather tired but happy to be back. Hermione was on pins and needles the whole period. She had her break afterward and she had made up her mind to tell Lupin that she knew. She had to.**

**When the bell rang she made a job of putting her books in her bag and when everyone had gone, she approached his desk.**

**"Yes, Hermione?"**

**"Professor, I have something to tell you." She walked over and closed the door to the classroom.**

**"Yes?"**

**"Well, I, I was doing my homework and I realized………..you have a secret."**

**"I do?"**

**"Yes."**

**"What is it?"**

**"You're a werewolf."**

**Lupin stood stock still, as though unable to believe what had just come out of Hermione's mouth. "Now, Her-Hermione….we mustn't…get excited and do…do something foolish." He stuttered. **

**"Don't worry! I would never tell anyone! Not a soul!"**

"**Thank you."**

**"And see, well, I sort of have this crush on you and this made me—"**

**"Wait, back up Hermione! You have a crush on me?"**

**"Ooooh, did I say that?"**

**"Yes………you did." Lupin began to walk toward her.**

**"Professor?" Lupin was coming ever closer and before Hermione knew it, he was kissing her.**

**"Ooooh Professor…" she moaned into his chest. He was wearing a blue sweater today. "Another sweater?"**

**"Yes, I, uh, I just liked the one from you so much that I had to go buy another one. But, um," he hesitated.**

**"Yes?" she prompted.**

**"It's not the same when you buy it for yourself."**

**"Oh professor!"**

**"Hermione?" he put he hands on her cheeks and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "Call me Remus."**

**Hermione responded only by jumping up on her tiptoes and kissing him again.**

**A/N: wow, yeah, so this did not really happen to me. I wish it would. I have an enormous amount of restraint. Just Monday, I was in there talking to him with one of my friends and I had to control myself so I didn't pounce on him! LOL. I know, I know, this is rather illegal but it makes great fluffy fanfiction! Keep reading! And I LOVE the reviews! Thanx! **


	7. hogsmeade

"**Sweater Weather"**

**Disclaimer: still don't own a thing. And it sure is lucky for you that my scripture class is still boring! LOL. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 7: Hogsmeade**

**A few days later it was time for a Hogsmeade weekend. Remus was in the staff room wearing his new red sweater vest and looking at the notice. It said they needed chaperones. This gave him an idea. He grabbed a quill off a nearby table and neatly wrote his name on one of the lines. **

**"Ooh, what are we up to now Lupin? No good?" it was Snape and his smirking pale face. **

**"Can't you let go of the past?" Snape made a sour face. "It's a free country Severus and I feel like being a chaperone to Hogsmeade."**

**Snape moved in so he was two inches from Lupin's face. "Or do you have another motive?" he sneered.**

**"No." Remus said, simply. **

**Snape gave him a look of disdain and suspicion and swept away with his robes billowing after him.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hermione arrived early to Defense Against the Dark Arts that day. She crept in and placed her hands over Lupin's eyes. "Guess who?"**

**"Oh, I wonder." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.**

**Hermione chuckled as Remus took her hands off his eyes and turned around to kiss her. He smiled, she tasted like chocolate.**

**"Look, Hermione, I was wondering if you would like to meet me in Hogsmeade on Saturday. I signed up to be a chaperone."**

**"You can be my chaperone anytime Remus. Where should we meet?"**

**"See, that's the problem."**

**"What?"**

**"Snape is suspicious of me and one of his students may be watching me."**

**"Ah. Hmm," Hermione thought hard. "How about we go to Dervish and Banges? No one ever goes in there! It's all school supplies."**

**Remus chuckled. "See you there."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, on Saturday, Hermione got up rather early and showered. Then she stood in front of the mirror for quite a while deciding what to wear. She finally put on a knee-length tan skirt and a black shirt with long flared sleeves. She also straightened her hair as much as possible. She wanted to look a little older than she was for Remus.**

**All the way on the other side of the castle, Remus was having the same problem. First he put on black dress pants and a thin striped shirt. He was definite that he wanted to wear a sweater, he wasn't sure which one.**

**He pulled on the blue one he'd worn the night they'd kissed. But it didn't look right. Nest he tried on a striped one he'd bought recently. It didn't feel right. Finally, he pulled on the soft brown one Hermione had given him for Christmas. It was perfect. He draped a heavy cloak over it and set off for the doors. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"Please proceed through the doors, letting Mister filch check your names on his list." Professor McGonagall announced. "Your chaperones for this trip will be Professor Lupin and…"**

**"And?" Remus muttered.**

**"Professor Snape" she finished. Remus groaned as a figure clad in black stepped next to him. **

**"Nice cloak Severus." He said, turning to Snape. The man could use some color in his life.**

**Snape sneered and looked at Lupin's attire. "Nice sweater." Remus seethed. He should have seen that coming.**

**They began to walk. Remus looked up ahead and saw Hermione's head next to Ron's red one. He didn't know how he was going to get away with this.**

**A/N: oh what I would give for a day in Hogsmeade with Mr. Johnson…….sigh. Well, stay tuned! Scripture is dismal and what else should I do but write more chapters fro your enjoyment? LOL. Please review! Show me the love! **


	8. the secret place

"Sweater Weather"

Disclaimer: do not own anything. Please read my blog for more info on me and Mr. J. the URL is: http:www.marauderingmagic. enjoy! And YES, THIS TAKES PLACE IN HER THIRD YEAR! And scripture is still boring! LOL

Chapter 8: the secret place

"Yeah! I know! Malfoy is such a jerk this year!" Ron yelled.

Hermione was in The Three Broomsticks with Ron and Harry, who was under the invisibility cloak. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be with Remus. But he had told her to meet her at noon. It was 11:30 and she was counting down the minutes.

She laughed at Ron's jokes so they wouldn't get suspicious. It was working quite well until Ron brought something else up.

"Oh yeah, Hermione, Ginny said you're in love."

Hermione nearly spit out her mouthful of butterbeer. "What?"

"Yeah, me and Harry asked her what was wrong with you and she said it was obvious you were in love. So, who is it?"

"What? No one! Ginny was wrong. I was just happy about my, um, Defense Against the Dark Arts grade that night." She looked up and saw it was nearly noon. "Oh dear, I have to go! See you back at Hogwarts!" she waved behind her and ran off leaving the bell on the door tinkling and Harry and Ron very confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione ran through town all the way to Dervish and Banges. She threw open the door and saw Professor Lupin flipping thru a book at the back of the store. She crept toward him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Remus turned around and his eyes lit up. "Hermione!" he bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello." She replied, blushing. "So, what should we do?"

"Well, there's something I'd like to show you."

"Ok Remus." She willingly took his hand and let him lead her out of the store.

They walked thru the town together, watching for students that might be spying for Snape. Finally, they were nearing a wood close to the Shrieking Shack. He led her into it and to a clearing. "Oh Remus! This is beautiful!" there were birds twittering around in the trees that gracefully canopied over our heads. There was a soft dew on the grass and even a small lake near the edge of the clearing.

He knelt down and motioned for her to do so as well. "I haven't had many girlfriends Hermione, bit I've shown every one of them this place. Do you like it?"

"Of course!" she flung her arms around Remus' neck and her responded by kissing her full on the lips. "Ohhhhh Remus…" she moaned and kissed him again.

Suddenly, someone burst thru the bushes behind Remus and Hermione screamed.

"Hermione, what?" Remus turned around and saw Draco Malfoy peering through.

"I knew it!" he screamed and ran off toward the town.

"Oh dear." Remus whispered, looking back at Hermione.

A/N: ooooh! Cliffhanger! Lol. Not to confuse anyone but the next chapter will be five years in the future from this chapter. Need to jump ahead and make it legal. Lol.


	9. the diary

"**Sweater Weather"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything here that sounds familiar from reading Harry Potter umpteen times. I wish so much that I was J.K Rowling but I am not.**

**Chapter 9: The Diary**

**5 years later**

**Hermione Granger, now eighteen years old, was going through a trunk of old things in her apartment. She came across a diary with her name on it. She was reminded of a time when she'd been young and in love. She opened it and flipped to her third year, a certain entry about a certain professor. **

_**Dear diary,**_

_**Professor Lupin was such a sweetie today! He met me in Hogsmeade and showed me a beautiful clearing in the woods near it. But then, Malfoy burst through the bushes and I'm afraid that he'll tell the other teachers. No, I know he will and I'm worried for my Remus. **_

**She flipped the page to the next entry and her heart sank as she remembered. **

**XXflashbackXX**

**"Hermione," Remus reached for her arm but she jerked it away. "Hermione! Look at me!" **

**Hermione reluctantly turned toward him. "Yes?"**

**"You know what this means?"**

**"You're sacked?"**

**"No, I'm not sacked. Professor Dumbledore decided to be a very kind soul and let me stay. But……."**

**"But?"**

**"We'll have to stop."**

**"Stop?"**

**"All of it. The meetings the whole you coming early to class thing, the dates."**

**Hermione felt as though she were about to cry.**

**"Hermione, I don't like it any more than you do but Dumbledore insists it. And you must admit that it sounds like a good thing to do." Hermione nodded and he walked toward her and cupped her face in his hands. "Don't think for a minute that this changes my feelings," he wiped her tears off her cheeks with his thumbs and kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you."**

**XXend flashbackXX**

**If he loved her so much how come he'd ignored her at Grimmauld Place 2 years later? Where was he when Harry defeated you-know-who? She knew, he was in the battle. Right there in the thick of things. Almost died too. Hermione clenched her eyes shut at the thought. **

**XXflashbackXX**

**Hermione was chained to the wall, unable to help her friends. Then Lupin jumped out from the shadows and held Voldemort off while Harry and Ron escaped. Voldemort shot the Cruciatus Curse at her former professor. She cringed as his body contorted in pain. **

**XXend flashbackXX**

**She thought about how she had broken loose after Harry destroyed Voldemort, she found Lupin not breathing and she gave him CPR. But there were tears on her cheeks at the fact that Lupin himself did not even know. As soon as he had woken up she had been too cowardly to stay around and be forced to talk to him. She wished, more than anything, that she could have a second chance. **

**A/N: last chappie next! woot! **


	10. a second chance well used

"**Sweater Weather"**

**Disclaimer: still don't own anything except this computer and the downloaded music on it.**

**Chapter 10: a second chance well used**

**Many weeks had passed since Hermione had read through the diary but Remus still lingered in her mind. One morning when she was drinking her tea and reading the Daily Prophet, an owl flew in the window. She didn't recognize it but she took the letter it had tied to its leg. It patiently waited for her to read it, obviously expecting a reply. **

**She opened it and almost fainted, it was from Remus! She began to read. **

_**Dear Hermione,**_

**_I know I haven't contacted you or even seen you in about two years. For that, I am sincerely sorry. I must admit that I was afraid to talk to you. I don't know where you are in your life or even if you are married for that matter. But please owl me back and let me know if you would be interested in meeting me in Diagon Alley for a cup of tea, or even cocoa. Please reply, I miss you Hermione._**

_**Remus**_

**Hermione smiled. She knew right away she would love to see him and talk in person so all she wrote back was, **

_**See you then!**_

_**Hermione**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hermione entered Diagon Alley with butterflies in her stomach. She'd been so nervous this morning that she'd almost worn two different shoes! But here she was, fully clothed and matching and ready to see Remus again. No, that was a lie, she wasn't ready to see him again but it was too late for doubts. **

**She stood outside the tiny tea shop they'd agreed to meet at, looking at him through the window, gathering her strength. He hadn't changed from what she saw. He sat, sipping his tea, or cocoa, and reading his Prophet absently. He was adorable. Finally, she took a deep breath and entered the shop. He looked up as soon as he heard the little bell ring. His face glowed with a smile just for her and she returned it as she walked over to him. **

**"Hello Remus." She said nervously when she came and sat down across from him at the spindle legged table for two. **

**"Hello Hermione. I've missed you so."**

**"I've missed you too Remus but why did you wait until now?"**

**"I was scared. I was not as scared of you as I was of rejection. Not from you but from the community. I get enough of that from my lycanthropy."**

**"I know, I know, but at least now it's legal! People won't think you're some pervert!"**

**"True," he replied, clearing his throat. "That's not exactly the reputation I was going for, a lycanthropic pervert!"**

**After that, the ice was broken and they enjoyed a nice lunch, talking about their lives. Remus, she found, was living in a flat all alone except for that once a month when he retreated to Grimmauld Place where Harry resided and he chained himself in the cellar. **

**After they had ordered more cocoa and were waiting for it to arrive, Hermione leaned forward and said, "I have a secret."**

**"You too?" he said.**

**She leaned closer. "Do you remember that night you were fighting Voldemort?"**

**"Yes."**

**"And he tortured you and you passed out?"**

**"Yes, I remembered thinking I was dying and then suddenly waking up."**

**"It was me." Hermione said, her eyes tearing up. "You weren't breathing…….I gave you CPR….." she trailed off and hung her head, crying. **

**"Hermione….." he clasped her hands in his, pulled the clump of hands toward him and gently kissed hers. "Thank you for saving my life."**

**She smiled shyly. "Why wouldn't I?" **

**As they left together, it began to rain lightly. Remus gave Hermione his cloak and she draped it over her. As they walked, she rested her head on Remus' shoulder. **

**"Remus, I love you." She whispered in his ear, nuzzling his neck with her head.**

**"Oh Hermione," he loved the feel of her hair on his skin. "Will we ever have a love like we had that year? So pure?"**

**"If we work at it, yes." She smiled at him. He smiled back and put his hand gently on the back of her neck. Slowly, he leaned into kiss her. **

**They stood there like that, in the light of the lamppost, as the rain got harder. Hermione wished it would last forever. The kiss deepened and became more passionate. Hermione felt a thrill as Remus' hands worked their way down to her waist. He licked her lips suggestively and she parted them, letting his tongue in. He backed her up against a nearby wall and pressed her gently with his body as he explored her mouth. She tangled her fingers in his soft brown hair. Suddenly, thunder clapped overhead and Remus tore himself away from her. **

**"The hell with age." He said breathlessly, and then stopped to think. "Are you sure about this?" **

**"Oh, yes Remus!" she said, nodding.**

**"Then let's go to my place." He smiled sexily at her. **

**Hermione sighed and put her arms around Remus' neck as they walked in the direction of his flat. She noticed that the rain had soaked his sweater. The same sweater she'd given him that Christmas five years ago. She smiled and thought, it certainly was sweater weather.**

**end**

**A/N: good ending? Need an epilogue? I won't know until you tell me. Please review! **


	11. epilogue

"Sweater Weather"

Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione or Lupin; I would love to own Lupin but for now I worship at J.K. Rowling's feet. **WARNING COMPLETE FLUFF, TURN BACK NOW! **

Note to Madina: I hope you're reading! Here's the epilogue to the story that made us friends!

"I never thought I could be so happy…." into the woods soundtrack Epilogue: Happily Ever After 

About two years after that glorious night in Lupin's flat, they lived together and began to talk of marriage. They never set anything in stone, so Lupin was left the option to surprise Hermione. And surprise her, he did. One night, he got off of Order work early and came home to prepare them a lovely, romantic dinner for two, complete with candles, a silk tablecloth, and roses. He was dressed in a deep red dress shirt, black and red checked tie, black dress pants and the shiniest of black dress shoes. He also got a haircut especially for that night.

When she came home from her desk job at the Ministry, he rushed out of the kitchen to meet her. He kissed her and then put his hands over her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"You, my darling, have been working much too hard!" he replied.

"No harder than you have!"

"Yes, but, I am a man, working hard is in my destiny. You, are a woman and you need these special nights."

"A special night, eh?"

"Oui, oui mademoiselle."

"Ooh, your French is so sexy!"

"Thank you. Now, if you'll just walk the way I lead you? And no peeking!"

He led her to the dining room and said, "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Then, look around." He lifted his hands from her eyes and she gasped.

"All this for me?"

"What do you mean by that? You deserve even better than this!"

"Well, thank you."

"Take a seat."

She sat and Remus went to go get the salads and wine. He had decided a long time ago that if he were ever to propose to someone, he would place the ring box in the salad at the beginning of a beautiful dinner. He didn't know why, he knew it was horribly cliché and predictable but it was also romantic and he hoped Hermione would think so too.

He came out of the swinging kitchen door with a plate in each hand. He smiled at Hermione who was sniffing one of the roses. "This is lovely! When did you have the time to put this together?"

"Ah, I asked Dumbledore ages ago to let me off this night." He said, setting the plates down, one in front of himself, one in front of Hermione.

"Oh, you are sooooo organized. I love that in a man, especially if it's you." She leaned across the table and kissed Remus lightly on the lips.

"Mmmm, well, you probably won't like me as much after you taste my salad." He chuckled.

"Oh, nothing could make me dislike you!" she stuck a fork into her salad and it hit something solid. She looked quizzically at Remus whose eyes were determinedly on his own salad. She reached into the lettuce leaves and pulled out a small red velvet box. She gasped.

"Remus…. is this what I think it is?"

"Well…. look inside, honey."

She opened the lid and there sat a gold ring mounted with a reasonably sized diamond. "Oh my goodness, Remus, how much was this?"

Remus didn't answer. He just wiped the corners of his mouth with his napkin, got out of his chair and walked around the table to Hermione. He took the box from Hermione, who was slack-jawed, and got on one knee.

"Hermione, I know we've talked about this and I hope you're ready for it. So, will you-"

"YES!" she exclaimed.

"Let me finish?"

"Sorry, sorry, go on."

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she flung her arms around his neck and shed a few teas of joy.

"Are you ready to be happy together? Forever?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said. Remus chuckled and frowned a bit. "Of course I'm ready!" she said, to placate him, and he smiled widely.

"Now, how should we celebrate this joyous occasion, mademoiselle?"

"Well, up until you said that French word again I would have liked to finish our meal but I think we should skip that."

He grinned. "Great minds think alike."

"Indeed they do. And I am going to be so happy to be married to the greatest mind in England." She kissed him gently.

"You think too highly of me." He said, kissing her back.

"Not at all, if anything, I don't think highly enough of you."

Remus growled low. "You know that thing that happens to you when I speak French?" she nodded. "Well, it happens to me when you compliment me. Let's go."

"Okay." She grinned at him.

He growled again and lifted her off the chair and carried her to the bedroom, her shrieking and him growling the whole way there. They both thought that they had never been so happy in their whole life. This was their perfect happily ever after.

A/N: hope you liked it! I certainly do. I'm very pleased with the way the ending tuned out. Please review!


End file.
